En la cima del mundo
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Podría decirse que la lluvia formaba parte de ellos. Ambos estaban conectados, y aunque quisiera tocarlo no lo haría. Aún así sabía que él entendería todo lo que tuviera que decirle, aunque no lo expresara con palabras. One-Shoot.


_Los personajes, lugares y demás NO me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama!_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

**.**

**.**

**En la cima del mundo.**

Llovía.

Las gotas de agua caían sin cesar desde las colosales nubes grisáceas que, en la mayor parte del tiempo, impedían el paso de los calurosos rayos solares a la aldea de Ame.

Mas sin embargo, ella estaba bien acostumbrada a ese clima. Había pasado toda su vida en aquel lugar. Incluso podría decirse que, aquel detalle era precisamente algo que formaba parte de su ser, puesto que lograba identificarse con la lluvia, quizá no podría definir con exactitud el porqué, sin embargo ella lo sentía de esa forma, y por el contrario de hacerla sentir triste, nutría cada centímetro de su alma con millones de sensaciones que la satisfacían, la lluvia lavaba sus penas, limpiaba su cuerpo de la suciedad del mundo, aquellas ligeras gotas de lluvia se llevaban consigo cada uno de sus pecados.

Su mirada se alzo sobre el horizonte gris que se perdía con la faz terrestre donde sobresalían diversas casitas y edificaciones. La vista era perfecta desde esa, la torre mas alta del lugar. Aquellos ojos ambarinos, tan imparciales se perdieron en aquel triste paisaje por unos instantes.

No le importaba que aquellas frecuentes e incesables gotas de agua cayeran sobre su cuerpo... Mojando por completo la túnica oscura que la recubría, que la hacia reconocerse como miembro de la organización mas buscada del mundo ninja. A la cual pertenecía por diversos motivos, todos muy personales, que pocos, realmente escasos llegaban a saber, no era de incumbencia de nadie, todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas, estaban prensadas en cada una de las nubecillas escarlata que se mostraban en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo. Y a ella sólo le bastaba saber que los planes que desde pequeña había contribuido a hacer, estaban en marcha para cumplirse. Así que, no se detendría.

Vinieron entonces a sus pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos que tan profundamente acorralaba en el fondo de su alma. Los mismos que procuraba recordar cada vez que podía, que la hacían recordar, el porque de su existencia, y los que le hacían luchar con entereza por seguir adelante, por ser mas fuerte.

Sin lugar a dudas, su infancia fue cruel, desoladora, el vivir en medio de una guerra entre países vecinos. Una guerra que, ni siquiera incumbía a su mundo, y que sin embargo, a aquellos poderíos no les importaba arrasar con todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Al contrario, la hipocresía del mundo ninja parecía ir cada vez en aumento. Las naciones en aquellos años se peleaban entre sí por "sacar a su pueblo adelante" por obtener las mejores misiones, y a su vez, provocaban diversas guerras para que hubiese paz. Una paz ficticia, que desataría tarde o temprano más guerras, porque los ninjas estaban hambrientos, insaciables de poder. Y aunque en la actualidad no era distinto, sus pensamientos se ubicaron justamente en su pasado, en su niñez, y en todos los problemas que vió surgir en su país, a causa de esas guerras.

Eso fue lo que le paso a el. Nagato, su compañero de viaje, su amigo desde que recordaba.

Sus recuerdos vagaron hasta el día en que lo conoció. En que casi muere de hambre, en que le había confiado que perdió a su familia justo frente a sus ojos. Y en el que decidió viajar junto con Yahiko y ella en busca de un lugar mejor. Cuando la inocencia habitaba en sus corazones, creyendo que en verdad podrían hacer de este mundo, un lugar mejor para ellos, donde pudieran ser felices, sin tener que ver morir a sus seres queridos, sin tener que pasar hambre y frió, ellos se decidieron a buscar el lugar correcto para sembrar la semilla de la paz. Incluso un poderoso ninja, que los había ayudado a protegerse, que les había instruido por varios años, insinuó que uno de ellos quizá, podría ser aquel joven que haría la diferencia. Aquel que tendría la respuesta para calmar todo el odio que surgía y parecía expandirse por doquier.

Y entonces recordó a Yahiko, y su corazón se estremeció. Era inconsolable el dolor que aprisionaba su corazón cada vez que su alegre y positiva sonrisa se reflejaba en su memoria. Era aterrador pensar en la manera cruel en la que le perdió.

Sus ojos ambarinos reflejaron entonces, un brillo de tristeza, seguían perdidos sobre Amegakure. Y sin desearlo, una pequeña gota salada resbalo por su mejilla. Estaba llorando. No podía evitar sentir un toque de culpa al hablar de Yahiko. Aquel amigo, aquel apoyo, aquel soporte que tanto la había animado a seguir, había muerto a manos de un ambicioso mas. La verdad era que jamás se había puesto a pensar que quizá para lograr sus objetivos, alguno de ellos debía morir, que quizá alguno debía sacrificarse. Y aún ahora, cuando esos pensamientos se vinieron a su mente, la idea de aceptarlos no apareció. Jamás lo haría.

- Konan... - escucho una voz sobria, fría y distante que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Estaba tan sumergida en su mundo que había olvidado por un instante que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Se sobresalto, sin dejar que su cuerpo femenino lo demostrara. Su corazón dio un salto, y comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Giro su rostro para observar aquella efigie tan conocida.

Era cierto, el no era Yahiko, era Nagato. Era el amigo que después de todo, la acompañó, quien le brindó su apoyo y de quien ahora era su compañera, su fiel y eterna compañera.

Ambos habían vivido cosas distintas y también habían compartido muchos sentimientos, mucha tristeza y sobre todo, mucho dolor.

Él, la hacia sentirse mejor, él, la hacia tener un propósito por el cual seguir luchando, él llevaría a cabo los planes que habían hecho cuando eran pequeños los tres. Él había cuidado de ella, la había protegido y ella, había aprendido a protegerlo, había aprendido a conocerlo, cada uno de sus gestos, de sus murmullos y de sus silencios. Ella había aprendido a quererlo.

"Hey nagato, gracias por haber sido mi amigo durante tanto tiempo" quiso decirle de pronto. Pero se detuvo. Porque le pareció inapropiado, porque simplemente las palabras no lograron salir de su boca. Y aunque quisiera abrazarlo a momentos, entrelazar sus manos con las suyas, no lo haría. El sentimiento era cálido. Pero el exterior siempre era frío. No porque ambos aparentaran ser algo que no son, no... si no porque el silencio se volvió costumbre entre ambos, un silencio cómodo que no lograba afectar su relación. Habían aprendido otras formas de entenderse, porque aunque hubiera cosas que deseaban decirse, las palabras enmudecían al instante, y aunque el corazón quisiera expresarse, el mismo se había acostumbrado a hacerlo, de una manera diferente.

- No deberías estar ahí... - continuó el, mientras observaba a distancia como sus cabellos azules cubrían parte de su rostro, ocultando seguramente, alguna sensación, algún sentimiento que ella quisiera borrar.

- Nagato... - exclamo al fin ella, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en él de nuevo. Tenia tantas cosas que decirle. Quería expresar su gratitud por su confianza, por sus cuidados, por aquel cariño tan vasto que ella le guardaba en su corazón. Por haberse convertido en su soporte.

Se acerco entonces a su fisonomía, alejándose de las pesadas gotas de lluvia que se multiplicaban sin cesar, la tormenta apenas comenzaba aquel día. Pero con ella, dejo también las lagrimas que derramo por sus sentimientos encontrados. Ella acompañaría a Nagato por siempre, cuidaría de él hasta que su cuerpo soltara su último aliento, ambos tenían una misión muy difícil, pero estaban seguros de que juntos podían alcanzarla. Nagato había decidido mostrar parte de su dolor al mundo. Aquel incesable dolor que lo abrazaba con fuerzas desde tan temprana edad. Por ello quizá, si el mundo pudiera sentir lo mismo que él, lo mismo que ella, entenderían el porqué no debieran actuar como lo hacen. Se detendrían y habría paz. Esa era la respuesta que había considerado la correcta para borrar el odio. Y Konan lo apoyaría, por ello no le importaría tener que terminar con la vida de quien se interpusiera, de ser necesario. Estaría decidida, porque las órdenes de él, serían la ejecución de ella.

Una vez estando frente a el, se detuvo. Dejando que aquellos ojos la examinaran con curiosidad. Era cierto, no eran unos ojos comunes, pero no necesitaba emplear ningún esfuerzo por conocer lo que ella tuviera que decir, por saber lo que ella sentía. El poseedor del Rinnengan la entendía con perfección.

Y entonces él se dio cuenta, sin mas, lo que ella anhelaba expresar, Konan era una pequeña flor en un inmenso estanque donde a veces parecía ahogarse. Pero eso no pasaría, jamás mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

"_Te quiero"_.

Él lo comprendía, ella lo sabía, porque ambos estaban conectados en el silencio, ambos vivían, en aquel lugar que algún día desearon, la cima del mundo.

.

.

.

Dedicado para mi buen amigo Pablo, esto va en conjunto con un dibujo que hice. Esperando que pueda interpretarse de mejor manera, te quiero mucho. _Feliz cumpleaños_.

Este es mi primer "_One-shoot_" woow xD sé que me ha quedado raro, pero estoy entuciasmada porque siempre quise escribir algo sobre estos dos. Es bien puro poder su relación. Ese lazo tan grande que los une y que los lleva hasta el final. Hasta la muerte, luchando por lo que ellos pensaron que era lo correcto, y por sus ideales.

Espero que pueda ser de su agrado, de antemano gracias por leer y por el _A-posho_!~

:) Los Reviews me hacen Feliz hahaha

_**Ary**_.


End file.
